Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used for a hard disk drive, and a producing method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a suspension board with circuit on which a slider including a magnetic head is mounted is mounted on a hard disk drive.
In such a suspension board with circuit, a head-side terminal is electrically connected to a terminal of the magnetic head of the slider by a solder ball (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-099204).